Giros de la vida II
by Nei8
Summary: Segunda temporada de "Giros de la vida"
1. Chapter 1: ¿Como llegamos a esto?

**Hola chicos yo estoy de vuelta con mi segunda temporada que espero sea de su agrado. Sin mas por el momento les dejo el capitulo**.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 1: ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?**_

La noche iba pasando y la proximidad entre ambos se iba incrementando.

Esta vez, ajeno a lo que se pudiera creer, Elion tenia un pequeño cuadro de insomnio. Pero gracias a la tranquilidad que el estar junto a Law le daba, ella podía relajarse. O eso pensó, hasta que la sensación de una mano sobre su hombro la alerto.

Ella simplemente se relajo y trato de ignorar la mano sobre su hombro, claro que volvió a estar alerta cuando en lugar de una mano se vio rodeada por el brazo de su acompañante, dando así un enternecedor abrazo.

Este gesto incomodo un poco a la joven estratega, pues pese a no tener un oscuro trasfondo*, si no mas bien un aire protector, la situación le incomodaba. Aunque esto no evitaba que cuando su ahora profundamente dormido acompañante le atrajera hacia si, ella lo correspondiese.

Pero cuando el gesto se profundizo y Elion sintió que la situación cambiaba a algo mas posesivo (?) se cubrió con las cobijas nuevamente, mientras que ese gesto hizo que lentamente Law fuese despertando, aunque dijo que no se iba a dormir, solo para ser recibido del mundo de los sueños (?) por un fuerte golpe en su rostro y un grito que no alcanzo a identificar.

-¿Eh?- Fue la única exclamación que logro emitir ante la extraña situación

Una vez recuperado, formulo la pregunta mas lógica en esa circunstancia:  
-¿Se puede saber porque hiciste eso?-

-¡No te interesa!-

Después de ese comentario, una extraña discusión estaba teniendo lugar.

Mientras que fuera de aquella habitación, un golpe seco se escucho en el apacible barco, esto alerto a los pocos que estaban en el y corrieron para ver lo sucedido. Al entrar al barco, la segunda al mando se topo con una discusión, y sin mas que hacer tomo lo primero a la mano y golpeo a Elion por todo el ruido que en su opinión ella causo, hecho esto, Anne dejo solos a la "pareja" y volvió a su habitación para seguir con su intento de sueño, pues de antemano sabia que la discusión no pararía tan fácil.

De vuelta en la ruidosa habitación, una peculiar discusión se estaba gestando entre Elion y Law.

-¡Deja de gritar tanto!- Gritaba la joven albina

-¡Me tiraste de la cama!- Respondía el joven moreno

-En primera, ¡¿Que hacías en mi cama?!- Grito fuera de si Elion

-¡Tratando de ver que aun respires!- Respondió de igual manera Law

-¡¿Y quien rayos te lo pidió?!- Volvió a gritar Elion

-¡Tu!- Grito como respuesta Law

-Yo...yo...yo...-

La joven se quedo sin palabras y solo busco un leve consuelo en los brazos de su acompañante, quien ya mas tranquilo correspondió el gesto.

Mas calmados, ambos regresaron a la cama con la intención de dormir. Los dos se quedaron abrazados durante mas de dos horas, hasta que un ruidoso capitán pirata irrumpió en la habitación, el plan había fallado, si se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en esa ruidosa fiesta.

-Torao!

Y así fue como con una sola palabra tuvieron que ir de nuevo a la ruidosa fiesta que acontecía fuera de aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Bueno, déjenme explicarme antes de que me atrincheren, no tenia computadora, ni tableta así que era casi imposible subir algo, de hecho esta pagina no deja subir desde el celular por "Copy paste" así que no podía subirlo**

 *** Elion tiende a ser en extremo desconfiada**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, si ven volví** **pronto con mi segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. Por cierto, les daré una pequeña explicación sobre la línea temporal en la que se ubican.**

 **Verán, si ustedes han leído mi historia anterior (Giros de la vida) sabrán que todo lo acontecido ahí es algo que pudo suceder antes de Dressrosa. Pues esta historia se situaría después de lo sucedido en Dressrosa.**

 **Por su atención gracias.**

Capitulo 2: Días antes

 _Elion POV_

El tiempo había sido muy pacifico, no habían encontrado nada fuera de lo común en esos días por lo que estaban relajados. Según lo que Anne había dicho, en poco llegarían a una isla, así que allí obtendrían lo que necesitaban. O ese era el plan hasta que vieron un particular barco descansando en la costa de aquella isla.

Al verlo todos los que se encontraban en aquel barco supieron que su tranquilidad había volado, nadado, corrido o algo por ese estilo. Resignados a este hecho se dispusieron a desembarcar a la pequeña isla, bajaron tratando de no llamar mucho la atención pues sabían que ahora eran conocidos por tan problemático grupo.

Aun así, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no contaron con la efusividad de Migi*, quien hablaba como si nada pasara, por lo que todos apuraron el paso.

-Oigan, no me ignoren- Reclamo la joven rubia

-Ahora no- Respondió molesta Anne

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Migi

-Porque no- Contesto tajante la joven pelirroja

-Déjala Anne, ya sabes que siempre hace eso- Hablo Elion

-Mira Elion, mejor cállate- Hablo molesta Anne

-Oye, eso es ofensivo Anne- Reclamo la joven albina

-Esto, bueno, se que no me debería meter, pero me recordarían ¿Por que corremos?- Pregunto Yakitori

-¡Eres un idiota!- Grito exasperada Anne

-Dejalos que están coludidos- Insistio Elion

-¡Que te calles!- Grito de nueva cuenta Anne

-No grites- Volvió a decir Elion

-¡Yo voy a hacer lo que se...!- Su grito se vio interrumpido por un inesperado saludo

-Hola- Un saludo que nadie deseaba se hizo presente

-Sabes que, olvídalo, ya lo arruinaste Anne- Comento Elion

-¡Es tu culpa Elion!- Grito Anne

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Mia?!- Elion estaba sorprendida

-¡Si! ¡¿De quien mas crees que sea la culpa?!- Pregunto muy molesta

-¡De Migi!- Grito Elion

-¿Que solo sabes repartir culpas Elion-ya?- Otra presencia inesperada

-Mejor muerete Law- Respondio rapidamente Elion

-¿Puedo saber porque?- Pregunto bastante divertido Law

-¿Enserio quieres saber?- Pregunto muy molesta Elion

-Tal vez- Contesto burlon Law

-En verdad te matare- Hablo molesta Elion

-¿Son amigos?- Pregunto inocentemente Luffy

-Ni ellos lo saben- Respondio simplemente Anne

Despues de esta respuesta Elion miro molesta a Anne, quien solo sonrio

-¡Oye!-Grito Luffy a Elion fuera de todo lo que lo rodeaba

-Ah, ¿yo?- Pregunto Elion

-Eres con quien estaba Torao la ultima vez- Dijo su brillante resolucion Luffy

-Ah, si- Respondio sencillamente Elion

Luego de esta pequeña conversacion, todos se dirigieron a donde los barcos (y submarino) descansaban. Hablaron un largo rato y durante ese tiempo una fiesta se empezo a gestar.

Dentro de esa fiesta la platica era amena, hasta que de alguna forma todas las mujeres terminaron juntas*, fue donde el tema de conversacion dejo de agradarle a Elion. Pero a ella realmente no le interesaba lo que fuese con las relaciones amorosas de las demas, pero en definitiva dejo de agradarle la navegante cuando le pregunto.

-¿Cuanto llevan saliendo?

-¿Eh?- Elion no habia entendido la pregunta

-En teoria deberian de llevar saliendo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- Respondio Anne

-¿Eh?- Ahora Elion no queria entender

-Elion, ¿que cuanto llevan saliendo tu y Law?- Inquirio Anne

-¡En ningun momento hemos salido!-La pregunta la incomodo

-¿En serio?

 _Continuara.._

 **Bien este fue mi segundo capitulo, espero quel es haya agradado, en el siguiente capitulo sabran que paso despues de esa platica, ahora las aclaraciones:**

 ***Si recuerdan Migi no estuvo con ellos pues estaba enferma, ella no sabe**

 ****En serio no lo han visto, yo soy mujer y siempre me sacan de mi mundo para criticar todo lo que esta pasando, no es algo lindo a la larga**


End file.
